<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Airport by UPlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665973">Airport</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover'>UPlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends (TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplanes, Airports, Angst, Crossover, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Friends (TV), M/M, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Running, Soft Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie desperately races through the airport having something to confess to Eddie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Airport</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Racing through the doors of the airport, Richie only had one chance. Last night when Eddie was telling him that he was going to return home with Myra, Richie just advised him to do whatever the hell he wanted. Eddie was trying to avoid leaving back into the life where he was basically a prisoner. That was the stupidest thing Richie could ever tell someone! Aside from the same old nonsense that came out of his mouth.</p><p>Having not thought this out beforehand, Richie mentally kicked himself. First off his car was most likely going to get towed for being in a place it was not supposed to be parked in. Whatever, this was important!</p><p>Following the boarding section, he knew Eddie told him, Richie shoved through people, tripping over luggage but he got right back up. He was on a mission.</p><p>Time for the hardest part. Security. This could go in two scenarios. He’d either get very lucky or he was fucked. Being fucked was the most likely of it all. To hell with it. He had to try!</p><p>“Hey, you!” A security guard ran after Richie when he noticed him shoving through the security line. Yup, this was going to end badly. Sprinting right passed the security check and barreled the woman in charge right to the ground, Richie apologized as he rushed along, staying hopeful that the plane hadn’t taken off yet.</p><p>How big was this airport? Richie never knew that Derry even had an airport. Probably because he always wanted to get out of this town as soon as he was born. After this, he was never returning. He most likely couldn’t after this fiasco.</p><p>“Stop!” A security guard ordered giving chase. He was calling for back-up over his radio. Sweat dripped off Richie’s forehead as people got out of the way. Parents pulled their children out of the way. He just nearly knocked an old man to the floor. No time for apologies. </p><p>That was when Richie saw him. “EDDIE!”</p><p>Right when he was about to have his plane ticket scanned, Eddie turned around, this gigantic shocked expression overtaking his entire face. Myra was also surprised, shooting Richie a hateful glare. Immediately she put her hand on Eddie’s arm.</p><p>“Richie, what the hell? What are you doing here?” Eddie asked him.</p><p>Grasping his arms, Richie stared longingly into Eddie’s eyes. A hand fell on his shoulder trying to pull him away. And Myra had her beefy hand on Eddie’s arm telling him that they needed to leave right now.</p><p>“I might never get a chance to say this!” Richie panted hard, staring desperately into his best friend’s eyes.</p><p>Eddie quickly looked at Myra who sneered at him. Then, he turned back to Richie. “Say what?”</p><p>His grip tightened and Richie swallowed hard. “Eddie, I love you!”</p><p>There was an echo of murmurs and people turning their heads to catch reactions from the scene. Now all eyes were on Eddie. His eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of his sockets. It was a good thing that Richie was holding him because Eddie looked as if he were going to pass out. Poor thing. He’d been through enough already.</p><p>“Rich…” he opened his mouth.</p><p>Myra pulled him along. “Eddie, we need to go now!”</p><p>“Look, I know what you’re thinking! This is not a trick! I’ve loved you my whole life!” Richie poured out his emotions, refusing to let go of Eddie’s shoulder. The security guard’s grip had loosened a bit. “Please, don’t go!”</p><p>Opening his mouth, Eddie couldn’t find the words to speak. His eyes were wanting but he shook his head letting Myra pull him along. However, he managed to grasp Richie’s hand.</p><p>“This isn’t a good time, Richie,” he uttered, his voice wavering. “I-I have to go…”</p><p>“Eddie!” Richie desperately called after him, his eyes tearing up.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I have to go.” He let go of his hand. “Goodbye.” And he was gone.</p><p>Richie felt numb. How could he do something like this? It was just a waste. The man he loved since maybe before he was thirteen didn’t love him back. He never did. That was a ridiculous idea to think!</p><p>After the security took him to an office where he was only given a stern lecture, Richie was let go only on a warning to never return to the Derry airport. That wasn’t going to be a problem. Starting now he was never coming back to Derry ever again.</p><p>Trudging through the doors of the airport, Richie walked back to his car. Or where his car should have been. Yup, tow zone. Stomping the ground in utter exasperation, Richie screamed, falling to the curb, burying his head into his hands.</p><p>An airplane took off into the sky. That was it. The love of his life was gone. All the other Losers had someone or a dream to run back to. Yes, he had his own career where he made people laugh. He loved that. Everybody always thought that the life of a star had it all. Oh boy, were they dreamers. Richie wanted someone to make him laugh, to make him understand what love felt like. Yes, he knew. And he knew how painful it was. </p><p>Taking out his cell phone, Richie’s heart burst. There was a voicemail. From Eddie!</p><p>Pressing a button, Richie placed the phone to his ear.</p><p>“Rich, it’s Eddie,” Eddie’s voice said into the phone. He sounded so tired, barely like his energetic self. “I’m so sorry I have to leave things that way with you. I - oh, man everything was just so hard. It was great getting to see you again, really, it was! And…” he trailed off. “… I’m glad you told me what you needed to tell me. To be honest, I knew that I had feelings for you when I was thirteen, too, and… I ignored them. I thought it was a bad thing, but it’s not. Oh, Richie, it’s not. I feel so stupid for doing that! It feels - It feels so stupid to be sitting on this plane. You taught me how to be brave, something nobody ever tried to teach me. Rich…” For a moment he didn’t say anything, muttering to himself. “God, what am I doing here? I shouldn’t be here! I-I have to get off!”</p><p>Myra’s voice came up in the background, hollering at Eddie to stay. Eddie snapped at her to let him go. And then a stewardess came into the picture ordering everyone to stop. </p><p>“… No, I need to get off this plane right now! I have to tell-”</p><p>And then the voicemail cut off. </p><p>Richie’s throat tightened, pressing buttons to play the message. “Eddie, did you get off the plane? Please, tell me you did! Eddie? Did you get off the plane?”</p><p>“I got off the plane!”</p><p>Turning around, there was Eddie, tears running down his face. It was like a dream.</p><p>“E-Eddie!” Richie collapsed into Eddie’s arms, hugging him tightly. He had to be careful of his injury, however. “Y-You got off the plane… for me?”</p><p>Eddie nodded. They parted, holding each other’s arms. Eddie looked into his eyes, so happy. “I-I love you.”</p><p>Feeling his heart pounding and his whole body shiver, Richie smiled so big that it actually hurt his cheeks. Holding his hands out to feel Eddie’s slim arms, Richie felt them making sure that this was real. Yes, it wasn’t like in his dreams where he had no idea who he was running after. That was so unfair, forgetting about Eddie. Second chances were real.</p><p>“You got off the plane… for me…” Richie said again. His heart was still pounding.</p><p>“It wasn’t easy,” Eddie snickered. He was so giddy. Breaking the rules never felt so good.</p><p>“So-so, you’re r-really gonna do th-this?” He felt like Bill, hardly able to get a word out, feeling so excited. “We’re…”</p><p>“I’ve wanted this my whole life. Yes. Let’s not forget again!” Eddie said to him, throwing his arms around Richie’s neck. He was so short that he actually had to stand on his toes to meet Richie’s eyes.</p><p>Feeling a magnet pulling them in, the couple shared a romantic kiss that spent years in waiting. Eddie’s lips felt so soft, like a pillow. His insides electrified, heating his body. Richie placed a hand on his face, holding him gently. </p><p>When they parted, they stared into one another’s eyes.</p><p>“Wanna come and help me bail out my car?” Richie asked him.</p><p>Eddie snickered. “Our first romantic date.”</p><p>They walked off, holding hands.</p><p>“Isn’t all your stuff on the plane?” Richie reminded Eddie.</p><p>Eddie grumbled. “Yeah, don’t remind me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>